Together We Stand
by gothrockfairy
Summary: When a powerful force is planning to destroy the universe. Will Fairies, Anti-fairies, Pixies, and one human boy stand together? Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Notes: I don't own The Fairly Odd Parents (I wish

Notes: I don't own The Fairly Odd Parents (I wish!) This is my first story I hope that you enjoy it! It starts out with POV's (Point Of Views) first. So here is Together We Stand!

Chapter 1 My Life

Hello My name is Timmy Turner! I am ten years old and I have magical Fairy Godparents. Their names are Cosmo and Wanda. I also have a Fairy Godbrother named Poof. In my opinion I think that I am the luckiest kid on earth. You'll find out later. Everyday I face bullies, evil babysitters, and fairy possed teachers. My life can get very boring sometimes until I make very extreme wishes! Hey don't look at me it's Cosmo who is the one who gave me the idea.

My parents are complete nit wits. They always leave me with Vicky my babysitter. I swear she wants to destroy me, but... MY PARENTS DON'T BLEIEVE ME!! Anyway I'm calm now. Vicky is the reason I have Fairy Godparents so in a way I'm thankful for her, and that is the only reason.

I do same thing everyday. I get up, get dressed, go to school, come home, do home work, take a bath, and then I go to sleep. Pretty boring huh? Sometimes I just wish that something totally out of the ordinary happened. That would be one crazy adventure!


	2. Chapter 2

This is where the action begins

This is where the action begins! Plz review!! Oh by the way this is my first story on here so plz be nice! Thanx!

Chapter 2 Trouble Stirs

"Sir here are the plans!"

"At last the universe will fall, and I shall recreate it my way."

"But sir you tried a plan like this 5,000 years ago, and it failed!"

"DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME! My army has increased they won't succeed this time."

IN DIMMSDALE...

"Hi Cosmo , hi Wanda ,hi Poof!" Said Timmy coming through his bedroom door. "What's new?"

"Been busy taking care of Poof sweetie." Said Wanda. "How was school?"

"Boring. I am so sick of failing and taking Pop quizzes! For once I'd like something different to happen." Unfortunately Timmy spoke too soon. All of the sudden a rumbling occurred. Timmy looked outside his window. Building were starting to collapse, catching on fire, and the were huge ships shooting lasers everywhere. Dimmsdale was under attack.

"Guys we gotta get outta here!" Cried Timmy"

"Why?" Asked Cosmo.

"Because my house is coming down!"

"Oh yeah ...RUN!!" Yelled Cosmo. During all this mayhem Chet Ubetcha was doing a news report. "This is Chet Ubetcha saying RUN FOR COVER!!"

Now there were flying boulders and tornados destroying the city. People everywhere were trying to get to safety as fast as the could including Cosmo and Wanda. Luckily they poofed up a shelter underground.

"Everyone get in!" Cried Wanda. "Cosmo where's Timmy?" Cosmo and Wanda sweat dropped Timmy was not with them.

"Oh no! I'll go look for him you two stay here." Said Cosmo. Cosmo started making is way up when Wanda grabbed his hand.

"Please be careful honey. I love you!" Said Wanda.

"I will and I love you too!' Said Cosmo. Then Cosmo kissed Wanda on the cheek he went back up to find Timmy. Down below Wanda could hear the screams of terroized people, and guns going off. Poof started crying louder then ever. "There there Poof Mommy's got you. Daddy will be back. _I hope."_

Above the shelter Cosmo was searching desperately for Timmy. He was racing back to Timmy's house. "Help me!" Cried a voice it sounded like Timmy. "Cosmo Wanda Mom Dad ANYBODY HELP!' It was Timmy. Cosmo flew up stairs to his room. It was complelty demolished.

"Timmy Timmy!? Where are you?" Cried Cosmo. He looked around the room. "I'm down here!" Yelled Timmy. He was trapped under several thick pieces of his fallen roof.

"Don't worry I'll get you out." With that Cosmo lifted the pieces off of Timmy. Without even using a wand. "Cosmo I ... I can't feel my legs." Said Timmy weakly. "I'll carry you." Said Cosmo. Timmy and Cosmo escaped just when the house fell down.

Cosmo was flying as fast as his wings would let him until he reached the shelter door. "Wanda open the door there's a boulder coming towards us!" Yelled Cosmo.

"Get in!" Said Wanda. They fell in and Wanda locked the door. "Timmy are you alright?" "I think so.' Said Timmy. "Oh thank God!" Cried Wanda. "You are the bravest fairy I ever knew I'm so proud of you." Said Wanda hugging Cosmo tightly.

Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, and Poof stayed close by each other the entire night. The next morning was quiet. There were no noises. Timmy opened the shelter door.

"Gasp. Oh no." Dimmsdale was ruined. Several people layed injured, or dead. Timmy was looking for his parents. "Mom Dad where are you?"

"Timmy over there!" Pointed Cosmo. Timmy's parents were pinned down under a car. "Mom Dad please wake up!" Timmy cried. "_Timmy?"_ His parents asked faintly.

"You're alive don't worry I'll get help. Cosmo Wanda what's going on?"

"Timmy we need to go to Fairy World now!" Said Wanda.

"Okay let's go!" POOF!


	3. Chapter 3

Mega Info is spilled

Mega Info is spilled!

Chapter 3 Not just Dimmsdale

Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, and Poof arrived in Fairy World. It was not a pretty sight. Fairy World had been destroyed too. Thousands of fairies layed injured or worse dead. Cosmo and Wanda could not believed what had happened.

"We need to find Jorgon." Said Wanda "You boys look over there I'll look over here." Cosmo shook his head.

"No way. We're staying together I'm not taking any chances with you, or with anyone in this family." The four started searching. There was absolutely no light . Fairy World was almost pitch black.

"Look I see Jorgon!" Cried Timmy. Jorgon was stuck under piles of magic bricks used to make buildings. "Quick I wish the bricks were gone!"

POOF!

"Thank you Turner. What are you doing here?"

"Dimmsdale was destroyed by some weird evil force. We came up here for help, but it seems that Fairy World had been attacked too." Said Timmy.

"Wait did you say evil force?" Asked Jorgon. Timmy looked at him oddly. "Yesss. Why do you ask?"

Jorgon sighed deeply. "Listen well... 5,000 years ago an evil dark creature know as Zigoth tried to use his dark armies to take over the entire universe. He failed thanks to all life forms standing together. He swore his revenge on us, and we never believed it. Over time the life forms decided to go their own way, turning against one and other. Now Zigoth has returned, and he is much stronger there is no way to beat him. Now worlds such as Anti Fairy World, and Pixie world are ruined. The entire universe is doomed as we know it."

"Unless we get everyone in the entire universe to join forces again. Isn't that how you beat Zigoth last time?"

"Turner are you mad? Years have passed since then now a days were all trying to kill each other in some way." Said Jorgon."

"We're all gonna die anyway if we let Zigoth kill us first. Come on Jorgon for the fairies sake." Said Timmy

"Jorgon I think Timmy knows what he's doing please listen." Said Wanda.

"Fine very well we will call a meeting of every being in the universe!" Said Jorgon...


End file.
